


prompt fill

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, alpha!Lena, omega!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary:Kara goes into heat, but is too hesitant to call Lena to take care of her. Alex decides to do her sister a favor, and calls Lena for her.(PWP Prompt fill.)Written for Leapyearbaby29's prompt: "I would love to see Kara go into heat and Alex doesn’t know what to do and she calls Lena because she knows Kara has a crush on her but Kara doesn’t know Alex called Lena and yeah."Sorry I took so long to post this!





	prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).

> Summary:
> 
> Kara goes into heat, but is too hesitant to call Lena to take care of her. Alex decides to do her sister a favor, and calls Lena for her.
> 
> (PWP Prompt fill.)
> 
> Written for Leapyearbaby29's prompt: "I would love to see Kara go into heat and Alex doesn’t know what to do and she calls Lena because she knows Kara has a crush on her but Kara doesn’t know Alex called Lena and yeah."
> 
> Sorry I took so long to post this!

“You’re not inviting Lena over?” Alex asks, when Kara declares her intention to just lock herself up in her apartment and ride her heat out, when her cycle is due again.

“No way!” Kara says, blushing as red as a cherry tomato. “Lena and I are not... we’re just... I mean, she’d never... there’s no way I’m pulling her headfirst into this!”

“Ok,” Alex replies, looking bemused. “But, when Kelly and I started dating and my-”

“I don’t want to hear what you and your girlfriend get up to!” Kara screeches, covering her ears. “Oh  _ Rao,  _ if you’re still out there, please let me go deaf now.”

“Coward,” Alex says. “Fine, lock yourself up. Do you need anything? Books, a condom? Lena Luthor’s number on speed dial?”

“Fuck off,” Kara says, throwing her out through the door.

_ Rao _ , Alex can be a little shit. Kara doesn’t understand the fuss. She’s gotten by with suppressants just fine, before Lena entered her life. And yes, her heat cycles have gotten more intense these days, after she realized her feelings for Lena, but that doesn’t mean Kara can’t power through this. She’s strong. She can handle one heat cycle without roping poor Lena into it.

She can do this.

ooooo

Two nights into her heat, holed up in her room, trying to wait out the lust burning its way through her body, Kara doesn’t feel so defiant, when Alex checks in on her again.

Her sister knocks on her bedroom door, and her voice is thick with concern. 

“Kara, you didn’t come to game night.”

Alex sounds worried, but Kara feels too spent, too starved, to make herself presentable or conversational.

“I can’t,” she rasps, through the door. “Make some excuse up, Alex. I... I just can’t.”

There’s a silence, and then Alex’s voice, definitely worried this time, sounds again.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

Kara grits her teeth. “ _ Nothing _ . I’m just... I’ll be fine. Just go.”

There’s another silence, wherein her sister’s worry is so palpable that it practically seeps through the door. Then, Kara hears footsteps heading away, and she collapses back on the floor.

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

Her knuckles ache, from moving insider herself for so long. Kara draws them out, and grits her teeth when her core stars aching even more intensely.

It’s not going to be enough, she knows, through the feverish haze of lust and heat. She needs to be filled, needs to be filled with someone’s cock until she’s screaming.

With Lena’s cock, her traitorous mind whispers. Kara bites her lips, and whimpers at the very thought, feeling herself growing hot again. Lena’s cock inside her,  _ Rao. _ It would be perfect for her, she just  _ knows _ . She imagines Lena moving into her, in that precise and careful way she does everything, and then she imagines Lena losing control and thrusting into her like an animal, slamming into her until Kara screams.

_ Rao _ , she’s wet again, dripping just at the  _ thought _ of Lena in her. Kara desperately pushes two fingers into herself again, then three, thrusting and stroking, trying to quench the heat. It doesn’t work. She comes, again and again, but the heat doesn’t leave. It just leaves her wanting more.

Desperately, she reaches into her bedside drawers, for the toys that had been a joke gift from Lucy for her birthday. She’s never needed to use them, until now. Now, Kara scrabbles feverishly among the contents of the drawer, until her hand closes around a vibrator, medium-sized but thick. With shaky hands, she turns it on to test - thank Rao the battery isn’t dead- and pushes the vibrating toy inside her. She’s coming in a moment, crying out her release as the vibrator hums and moves inside her.

It’s Lena, Kara chants to herself, as heat engulfs her body. She draws the vibrator out partway, and thrusts in back in. Lena thrusting into her, panting above Kara, as she movies inside her. Lena under her, crying out while Kara straddles her, pumping up and down the length of her cock.  _ Oh Rao.  _ Kara clenches around the toy, tells herself it’s Lena cock she’s clenching around, and it’s almost right, it almost works.

“Oh fuck, _Rao_, Lena-”

With a choked-off cry, Kara comes again, the toy growing slick with her release. She pumps into herself, over and over again, telling herself it’s enough, it  _ has _ to be enough-

“Kara?”

Kara’s eyes fly open, the vibrator slipping from her hand and falling to the bedroom floor, unheeded. Standing by the bed is a vision from her wildest dreams.

“Lena!” Kara gasps, except it can’t be.

She’s truly lost it in her heat, because Lena Luthor can’t be here now, staring down at her with wild eyes.

“Lena,” Kara breathes, “What are you doing h-”

She trails off, because Lena looks so lost and shaken, looking down at her.  _ Dammit, Alex.  _ Kara knows that her sister knows about her feelings for Lena; she must have told her, just expecting Lena to come and make it alright. Except, the Lena staring down at Kara looks scared and confused and hesitant, not like some dominating alpha.

“Kara, I-” Lena stops, wets her lips, and starts again. “I can’t- when Alex called, I-”

Kara sinks back into the bed, too far gone in her heat to care how she must look to Lena in her half-naked state. The object of her every fantasy and daydream is in front of her, and Kara doesn’t even feel embarrassed or mortified, because every protective urge in her is rising at how scared Lena looks.

“Lena, it’s okay, I don’t know Alex was thinking, calling you here. I’m sorry, I’ll just-”

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” Lena’s voice is low, but the self-loathing in it comes across clearly, just as the yearning in her eyes as she looks at Kara. “Kara, I can’t do this to you... I can’t push my feelings on you when you’re in such a vulnerable state.”

_ Her feelings? For me? _ Suddenly, everything makes so much more sense to Kara. So many pieces of a puzzle she hadn’t even been aware of, suddenly slot into place.

“Lena, please sit down.” Kara tries to make her voice as gentle as possible, despite the fact that her entire body is on fire right now, screaming to be entered by the woman in front of her.

Lena sits down gingerly on the side of her bed. Kara can see the want in her eyes, and the strain of her cock against the business slacks she’s wearing, as she moves. Lena wants this as much as her, Kara realizes, and that makes her feel much less self-conscious, when she mounts the other woman’s lap, making Lena gasp. 

Lena might be the alpha here, but Kara feels indubitably like the one in charge, as she straddles her hips, not even bothering about the layer of clothing separating her from Lena’s body.

“Rao, Lena.” Kara grinds down into her, feeling Lena’s cock tent up against her trousers immediately in response. “It’s okay. This is okay. It’s okay for you to want me this way.”

Lena’s response is a muffled whimper, that sounds both aching and desperate at once. “I thought... I thought you’d be horrified, if you ever found out.”

“Rao, no.” Kara feels flaming hot, as she grinds up into her again and again, feeling as desperate as Lena looks. She’s aware that her trembling hands are threading frenziedly through Lena’s hair undoing her neatly done bun into wild dark tresses. The sight of her so undone only makes Kara’s naked want deeper. “Do you know what you do to me Lena?”

That draws a ravaged exhale out of Lena and the sound just about undoes Kara. She has Lena’s clothes ripped apart before she even processes what she’s doing, so that they’re both naked, rocking feverishly against each other, each so close and yet not daring to take the final step yet. 

“Oh god, Kara,” Lena’s voice is coming out in gasps, and her green eyes are dilated as she locks gazes with Kara’s. Kara can feel her rock hard cock, as she grinds her core against it. “You’re so wet, Kara.’

“For you,” Kara murmurs, knowing that her wet arousal is coating Lena’s cock with every movement against her, just daring the other woman to take the final plunge.”Only for you, Lena. You’re the only one I ever want to do this with.”

And, thank Rao, Lena finally, finally, seems to get it, seems to get how desperately Kara wants her, because her eyes go almost black with desire, and a steely expression descends on her heretofore-hesitant face.

A hand, splaying on her hip, making Kara tip backwards, and pinning her down with deceptive strength against the bed. Fingers, deft fingers against her wet core, rubbing the slick folds until Kara is whimpering again.

“Lena, oh  _ Rao-” _

She screams that last part out, as Lena stops rubbing, and thrusts two fingers into her. Bony knuckles stroke deliciously against Kara’s oversensitive walls, as Lena moves into her like she’s known how to all her life. There’s a punishing kiss cutting off Kara’s cries midway. It takes all her air away, and Kara is reduced to wordlessly moaning into Lena’s mouth, as the dexterous fingers inside her core stroke her to ecstasy.

“This is mine,” Lena pants into her ear, when she breaks the kiss. “Mine. Omega, do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Kara replies between whimpers. “Yes, alpha.”

She cries out again, when Lena changes angle, and long fingers start stroking Kara’s upper wall, rubbing and circling exactly the right place.

“ _ Rao _ , Lena.”

“Fuck Kara, you’re so wet-”

At hearing the throaty words, Kara grinds into those fingers even more desperately. She’s going to come again, she knows, and she’s going to coat Lena with her release, fever dream or not. Lena is going to know how much she wants her, her fingers, her mouth, her cock.

Kara’s brain almost shuts down at the thought of that, and she comes, screaming out her release. Lena draws her fingers, looking as ruined as Kara feels, but also looking pleased with herself, and surprised at being so pleased. She holds the fingers up, slick with Kara’s come, and brings it to Kara’s lips.

“Clean it.”

Kara takes her time, licking from the knuckles to the tip of the fingers, and then down from the tip in a circle, following a steady rhythm. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Lena’s cock twitching as she works. Lena’s eyes become glassy with lust when Kara licks each finger clean thoroughly, then takes both into her mouth together, still not breaking eye contact. Lena gasps when Kara pumps up and down her fingers, and Kara sees her cock twitch again.

“God, Kara. How do you make that look so indecent?”

Kara releases the fingers, pleased.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she says breathlessly, drawing Lena down to claim her lips again, and to get a hand around her cock.

Lena moves back, playing keepaway with both.

“Lenaaaaa,” Kara whines.

Lena moves back closer, skimming careful fingers up Kara’s thighs, thumb grazing the sensitive inside part. Kara moans. She feels swollen and ready, so fucking ready. She needs Lena, needs her  _ inside. _

“Lena, stop teasing,” she gasps out.

Lena bends down, and skims her face between Kara’s thighs. She hums and inhales, before her teeth nip lightly along the tender skin. Kara squirms and keens, and then Lena is licking into her core, her tongue thrusting and stroking with a sureness that has Kara whimpering helplessly. It feels good, so good, but it just screws up the heat inside her even tighter, leaving her open and throbbing and readier than ever.

“Please Lena,” she chokes out. “Fuck me. I think I’ll die if you don’t.”

“What was that?” Lena asks teasingly, finally lifting her head, and shifting closer. 

Her eyes are dark with lust, as she takes Kara’s mouth in a possessive kiss, Kara moans, tasting her own arousal on Lena’s lips. She grasps the cock that’s finally within her reach, and starts stroking it. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ Kara,” Lena says, shuddering as Kara’s fingers close around it.

She devolves into cursing and moaning Kara’s name by turns, as Kara pumps here. Kara can feel her own core throbbing from those sounds, begging to be filled, but she takes her time with the stroking, cupping Lena’s sack gently with her other hand. Lena comes into her hand with a groan, her release gushing over into Kara’s stomach.

_ “God, _ Kara _ .” _

Kara bites her lip, feeling herself growing even wetter. Her cunt is throbbing with need, and she shifts, trying to at least get some friction to get herself off, but Lena is moving down again, clamping a hand around each thigh, until Kara can’t move. Kara cries out. Doesn’t Lena realize that she needs this? That she needs to be fucked, to be taken?

“Oh, I do,” Lena says, which means Kara must have moaned that out loud.

Kara watches, dry-mouthed, as Lena pumps her own cock, until it’s erect again, her dilated eyes never breaking eye contact with Kara’s.

“Do you know how many times I’ve gotten off you?” Lena asks, “To the thought of you clenching around my cock? God, I thought you’d be so disgusted with me.”

Kara moans, and bucks again. “Never, Lena.  _ Rao,  _ I would  _ never.” _

She wants Lena, she wants her so badly. Why the fuck had she ever thought this was a bad idea, when this is the inevitable end of them? They’re meant to be together, in every way.

“Do you want me inside you?” Lena asks, as she positions herself.

“Yes!” Kara cries out immediately. “Yes yes yes. Please alpha, please fill me, oh  _ Rao, _ Lena.”

That’s when Lena drives into her, smooth and thick and filling her so right. Kara closes her eyes and just moans, unable to make words, because no words could possibly explain the ecstasy of having Lena’s cock inside her, thrusting into her, her scent filling Kara while her body pins her down.

“ _ Rao _ , Lena, that feels so good. You feel so good.”

“God, Kara, you don’t know how often I’ve dreamed about this.”

A few more thrusts, and then Kara feels hands clamping around her hips, as Lena lifts her up a little higher, changing the angle of her thrusts a little, and  _ Rao _ , that feels  _ amazin _ g. Kara cries out again and again, as the thick girth of the cock slams into her, until she finally comes with a shudder. She can feel Lena still moving into her, riding out her shudders, until she too comes with a breathy gasp, pulling out of Kara just before she releases.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Kara shifts on the bed, feeling Lena collapse down on her, her softening cock between them. Kara draws her down in a tight embrace, kissing here again and again, “That felt so good, Lena.”

They lie there for a while, just listening to each other’s slowly calming heartbeats, nothing in the air but the sound of their own pulses, before Kara gently pushing Lena upwards. She sits on the bed on her thighs, smiling as Lena mirrors her.

Lena looks ruined, her thighs mottled with red marks where Kara’s hand had clenched them, and her heavy breasts lift up and down with her breathing. She looks amazing, and Kara can feel herself vibrating with heat again as she stares. She wants Lena so much, wants her mouth and her hands and cock, wants to be filled until all she can think and feel is  _ Lena Lena Lena. _

She moves forward, straddles Lena, and kisses her again and again, hands scratching down her back, and curving around her ass, until Lena is moaning into her mouth. Kara swallows the sounds up greedily, grinding down as she feels Lena’s cock hardening again. She moans at the thought of being filled with it once more, and of Lena actually coming inside her this time, instead of pulling out.  _ Rao _ , she wants Lena to tear her apart.

They kiss in heady silence for a few more minutes, before Kara disengages, and moves down towards the throbbing hardness under her, her intent clear.

Lena’s hands land on her head, gently pushing her away,

“Kara, no. It’s okay.”

“But-” Kara looks down, and then up at Lena again.

“I only came here because Alex said you might need some help,” Lena says, smiling tremulously. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You don’t have to-”

Kara watches her, realizing there’s more here than meets her eye, because usually when Lena says one thing to her, there’s a lot more behind it.

“What’s really going on?” she asks, reaching up to gently tuck some flyaway strands of hair behind Lena’s ear, “You can tell me, you know that.”

Lena’s swallows and looks away, before her gaze returns to Kara, as if drawn by a magnet.

“It’s just-” Lena looks like the words are being pulled out of her like pulling teeth. “My family never- this was never-” 

She sighs, and starts again.

“Kara, the Luthor women are bred to be perfect trophy wives, not alpha aberrations. Someone like me was... well, never meant to happen, really.”

Kara rocks back against her thighs, her mouth falling slightly open. Well, that explains... a lot of things, actually.

“Rao,” she finds herself saying, “Do you know how beautiful you look right now, when you’re hard for me? You’re not a mistake or aberration, Lena. You’re the best person I know.”

Now it’s Lena who looks at her with bashful eyes and parted lips. Kara tugs her back to close the distance between them, frenziedly kissing her as the lust takes over again.

“Kara-” Lena manages to get out between kisses. “You don’t have to-”

“Shut up,” Kara says, grinding down into her again, revelling in the hardness below her. “You’re amazing, Lena,  _ fuck _ .”

She kisses her way down Lena’s throat, then shifts down to lick at her breasts. She takes a nipple in her mouth, and Lena’s entire body convulses.

“ _ God _ , Kara.”

Kara licks and sucks and tugs, drawing a path down Lena’s breasts, her navel, her belly, until she’s down at her cock.

“So beautiful,” she pants, nose skimming at her thighs, placing bite marks here and there.

Lena’s hands are fisted so tightly into the bedsheets that she’s ripping the threads, and her entire body is shaking under Kara’s attentions.

“Kara, oh  _ please _ -”

“You’re so beautiful, every part of you,” Kara says, between nips and kisses. “You’re not a mistake, you’re  _ mine _ . I want you in me, Lena, and right now, I want to take you in my mouth. Please, let me.”

“Yes,” Lena gasps out. “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ .”

Kara takes her time, licking her cock slowly from the tip to the base, in sure but slow strokes, spreading the precum that’s already dripping. She cups Lena’s balls gently, hears cursing and moaning by turns above her, and keeps licking until Lena is grinding up against her tongue. That’s when Kara takes her cock into her mouth, inch by inch. She feels trembling hands settle into her hair, moving her head up and down, hears Lena gasping.

“That feels so good, Kara, I love you so much.”

Kara feels herself growing wet again, from the taste of Lena, in her, all around her. She moves faster, harder, licking and pumping until Lena comes with a cry, spilling into her mouth.

“ _ Rao _ , Lena.”

Kara swallows every drop and licks the cock clean, feeling Lena’s shudders die down. By the time she moves up, Lena kisses her hard, tongue sliding into her mouth hungrily.

“Kara, you’re amazing,” she pants out, when they part. “That was- I’ve never-”

Kara bites her lips. She feels hot again, and wet. Lena watches her, and her eyes dilate even blacker.

“I think you’ve triggered my rut,” she says, huskily. “Is it... okay if I say?”

She moves under Kara just a little, and Kara almost comes just from that feeling.

“More than okay,” she breathes out, settling above Lena’s thighs, and kissing her again.

She can feel herself rutting into Lena’s thigh as they kiss, grinding down as the heat overtakes her again, even though she knows it won’t be enough until she has Lena inside her again.

“Lena, _ please _ .”

“Kara, god, you’re so wet.”

“Inside me,” Kara pleads, as Lena shifts under her, her cock positioning against Kara’s core. “Please, Lena, I-”

She cuts off with a sharp cry as Lena fills her, hard and perfect. Kara grinds down into the cock, and Lena thrusts up into her, until they’re rocking into each other, lost in the sound and feel of each other.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good,  _ Rao. _ ”

“God, Kara, you feel amazing.”

“Lena, harder... please...”

“Uhn... Kara,..love you...so much...”

Kara moans as she feels the cock swelling against her core, as Lena continues to thrust into her.

“Kara,” Lena says shakily against her ear, “I’m going to-”

“Keeping going,” Kara says breathlessly, grinding down into her again. “I want your knot, Lena,  _ please _ .”

“God, Kara.”

Lena keeps pumping into her as her knot swells. Kara feels wetter and more open than ever, taking more of the knot into her with each thrust. She cries out when it fills her entirely, shuddering with another orgasm, this one so intense that she almost blacks out. Under her, Lena gasps and shudders, as she cums, into Kara this time. Kara cries out again when she feels the release gushing against her walls.

“Fuck, Lena,” she mutters, when she finally feels capable of speaking again. “That was... that was so amazing.”

She shifts her thighs a little, feetling Lena’s knot move deliciously against her walls. “You feel so good in me, baby.”

“God, Kara.” Lena’s voice is just as breathy. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Kara kisses her, softly and chastely this time.

“You said you love me,” she says, when she draws back.

Lena’s eyes are fixed on hers, a little tentative. “Yeah. Is that... is that okay?”

Kara finds herself smiling wider than she’s done in months. “Rao, Lena, that’s  _ so _ okay. I love you so much, baby. More than the stars and moons and the sun and-”

Lena cuts off her babbling with another brief kiss, before shifting their position carefully, so that Kara is lying on the bed, with Lena collapsed above her.

Kara takes the opportunity to steal another kiss.

“Don’t leave, ok?” she murmurs, before her eyes flutter shut.

Lena’s replying laugh is breathy, and she shifts a little, so that her knot throbs inside Kara again. “Even if I wanted to, which I don’t... I clearly can’t.”

Kara feels a smile lift her mouth, as she feels Lena’s head coming to rest on her chest. “Good.”

And they go to sleep, both content.


End file.
